mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Popotan
| publisher = | genre = Eroge, Visual Novel | ratings = CERO: 18+ | platforms = Microsoft Windows | released = December 13, 2002 (limited ed.) August 1, 2003 (Popotan Po! DVD-ROM) }} | publisher = | genre = Eroge, Visual Novel | ratings = CERO: 18+ | platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = March 11, 2004 }} | publisher = | genre = Eroge, Visual novel | ratings = CERO: 18+ | platforms = Microsoft Windows | released = July 7, 2003 }} Geneon, Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS's satellite station BS-i | first = July 17, 2003 | last = October 2, 2003 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = List of Popotan episodes }} is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Petit Ferret with character designs by Akio Watanabe under the alias Poyoyon♡Rock. It was originally released as a PC game for CD-ROM on December 13, 2002 and subsequently re-released on DVD-ROM and for the PlayStation 2 with certain scenes removed. Petite Ferret also produced a fan disc shortly before the DVD-ROM re-release. The gameplay in ''Popotan follows a semi-predetermined plot; major events are the same, but personal storylines can diverge from the player's choices. The game focuses on protagonist Chris, a drifter who meets three girls and their maid in a mansion near the ruins of Tokyo in the distant future. The player's goal is to make available sexual scenes and images that the player can view or replay at any time depicting the protagonist having sexual intercourse with one of the girls. The player can pursue other girls once they've finished one of the sisters' storylines. The title Popotan is meant to reflect the prominence of dandelions, spelled in Japanese;In the Japanese language, nouns do not have a separate form in the plural. "Popotan" is a nonsensical word, comparable to saying "liondandy" in English. It also uses the flipped "-tan" to call the dandelions by name. Popotan has been adapted to other media, including a novel series (Popotan～ Himitsu no Jumon～ Kōhen) by Sassami Yachiruda; manga series by Yūjiro Izumi; twelve episode anime directed by Shinichiro Kimura and licensed in North America by Geneon USA; radio drama (Poporaji); and several art and reference books. Gameplay Popotan is a visual novel in which players spend most of their time in reading dynamic text, representing either dialogue between the various characters or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. After progressing through text, players either come to a "decision point" where they must choose from multiple options, or the text will end and the player must move to a new location or, in the DVD-ROM and PS2 versions, use a shortcut option to continue to the next event. Time elapsed between decision points varies. The game pauses at these points and, depending on which choice the player makes, the plot will progress and may branch off in a specific direction. The player must romantically pursue the three sisters, and can seek other characters if one of the sisters' scenarios has been completed. A special music mini-game commences at certain points in Mii's scenario. The goal of the mini-game is to max out "Magical Girl Mii"'s magical power meter by hitting balls at the right moment. The outcome of the mini-game immediately affects the current scene. Successful scenarios unlock an omake option on the main menu, allowing the player to play the mini-game with different music tracks. Finishing Ai's scenario unlocks a new story featuring Unagi. The player can save the game only while text is on the screen in the PC version; this limitation was removed in the PS2 port. The PS2 port also added new events and scenes based on the DVD version, though certain explicit scenes were removed. Plot Characters The player assumes the role of Chris, the protagonist of Popotan. Chris is a high school dropout who dislikes the direction of society and refuses to get a job. He wanders the streets making a living as a guitar-playing busker. He feels he cannot play well without an audience, which is hard to find as a drifter. The game starts as Chris discovers a mansion; he meets three sisters and their maid inside. Ai is the eldest of the three and communicate with plants. Mai is the middle sister; she is a tomboy and disapproves of Chris's behavior. Mii is the youngest and the most energetic; she often cosplays as "Magical Girl Mii" and helps people. Mea, their maid, is emotionless at first but reveals hidden depth later in the story. Chris stays with them because they offer him cheap rent; he soon learns that he'll have to change his wandering ways to be accepted. Story Popotan takes place in the distant future within the remnants of Tokyo, destroyed by a cataclysm and since altered by geological transformations. The disaster was caused by a giant dandelion structure resembling a spire that arose in the city atop a hill. The main location of the game is a European-style mansion, seen as completely out-of-place in the city. Much of the daytime is spent outside the mansion wandering around town meeting characters and triggering event sequences. Dandelions, other flowers, and vegetation in general are a major theme in the game. Various sculptures and buildings feature a flower motif, and every scene contains actual vegetation or floral symbols. Popotan follows Chris's lifestyle changes, as well as the mysteries surrounding the spire-like object that caused the destruction of Tokyo in the past. The story opens as Chris desperately considers stealing food from a stand near a shrine entrance. His theft is unsuccessful, and he wanders around town looking for work. He finds a convenience store, where he gets directions leading him to the mansion. He enters without asking permission and runs into the three sisters and their lifelike android maid. Chris asks permission to stay because the rent is cheap and the girls are pretty; they consent, but force him to take a part time job. The convenience store owner hires him, and as the story progresses, Chris opens up socially and begins caring about others as he interacts with the girls. He also meets new friends, including a classmate named Konami and a mysterious girl named Shizuku. Development Petite Ferret developed Popotan in 2002. Seki Hayabusa and Iwashinichi Shimizu handled scenario development, and Akio Watanabe designed its characters while working under the alias Poyoyon Rock. Higuchi Hideki and Kajihara Masahiro composed music for the series; Under17 contributed theme music with vocals. Petite Ferret created over 1,000 two-dimensional computer graphics for backgrounds, events, and character poses. Though only characters' mouths and eyes are animated, numerous poses exist for both major and minor characters; Ferret created slightly fewer graphics for the latter to reduce production costs. The game uses a character placement system to display the characters relative to the protagonist; distant characters appear small, and grow larger as the player approaches them. Petite Ferret requested applications for seiyū (voice actors) from May to June 2002, seeking to fill the roles of the three sisters first. Satisfied with the applicants, Petite Ferret held open auditions for other roles starting June 30, 2002. WellMADE produced and distributed the PS2 port, , based on the DVD-ROM version of the original game. Petite Ferret made Aiko Watanabe project supervisor for the PS2 port. Release information Petite Ferret released a trial version of Popotan for download on November 25, 2002 and released the full PC version on one CD-ROM the following December 13. To increase pre-order sales, Ferret packaged the initial CD-ROM release of Popotan with a special maxi single CD of Under17's theme songs. The firm then released a fan disc on July 11, 2003 titled . The disc includes several character-based mini-games (including the original's "Magical Girl Mii" mini-game), new storyline content and routes based around Mii and Nono, a separate music CD containing background music from the original game, themed computer wallpaper, and desktop accessories. Some of the items must be unlocked. The fan disc preceded a re-release of the main game as Popotan Po! on August 1, 2003 as a DVD-ROM with game enhancements; it would be Petite Ferret's last official release. WellMADE produced a PS2 port named Oshiete! Popotan, released March 11, 2004. The port lacked certain explicit sex scenes (especially those dealing with Mii), but still warranted CERO 18 rating. WellMADE tried to compensate for their absence with graphics and gameplay improvements. WellMADE enticed buyers of the port with a bonus themed calling card, reversible poster, and music CD. WellMADE also released two free spinoff games in December 2003 and March 2004, collectively named and featuring Unagi as the heroine. WellMADE designed the games to be humorous and fun; the second allows Unagi to transform into her humanoid form after a certain point in the story. The first release of Popotan on CD-ROM suffered critical errors, such as memory problems and the inability to get certain girls despite following their path correctly. Petite Ferret issued a hot fix on January 10, 2003, and later versions of the game were released bug-free. Popotan Fan Disc together with A・SO・BO also contained several serious errors. Petit Ferret addressed these issues in two patches. The first patch added missing voice data from the original game CD; customers were given the option of downloading the patch or exchanging for a new CD. Ferret released the second patch on July 7, 2003; it corrected grammatical errors, adjusted the game's difficulty, and enhanced stability. The second patch did not contain the first's fixes. Related media Anime series Shaft produced a Popotan anime, featuring Shinichiro Kimura's directing and storyboards, Jukki Hanada's writing, Haruka Sakurai's character designs (based on Akio Watanabe's original concept), and Rondo Mizukami's animation oversight. Under17 composed the opening theme song in the same style used for the game; Funta wrote the ending theme song. Tokyo Broadcasting System's satellite station BS-i and the Bandai Channel aired the anime from July 17, 2003 through October 3, 2003. The narrative is episodic and usually focuses on one character at a time. Each of the first four episodes focuses on one of the four main characters, depicting social interaction and growth. The anime's use of time travel allows focus on the older versions or children of previously-featured characters, and contrasts their experiences with the protagonists' agelessness. Reviewers have experienced difficulty categorizing the Popotan anime, though it does feature an overall comedic tone. The characters are very lighthearted and eager to help new acquaintances. Nudity appears in many episodes, though no sexually explicit scenes occur. Geneon rated the series for ages 16+; Section23 Films gave its re-release a TV MA rating. Shaft released a teaser DVD entitled on June 27, 2003 featuring character designs by Haruka Sakurai. The DVD also contained video interviews with the anime's seiyū, a CD of music from radio the drama, 's theme , metallic paint illustrations, and a plushie of Unagi. Bandai Visual released the anime on six Region 2 DVD discs containing two episodes each. Bandai staggered the discs' release over the period September 26, 2003 and February 25, 2004. Each disc came with a promotional figurine of one of the girls; Bandai provided DVDs without the figurines at lower costs. A misprint on the volume 3 DVD jacket occurred during production, numbering the episodes incorrectly. Bandai Visual offered free exchanges of the jackets to purchasers. Geneon USA licensed the DVDs for North American release, producing three DVDs containing four episodes each between December 7, 2004 and April 26, 2005. Geneon USA began selling a box set on August 14, 2007, shortly before the firm's demise. Sentai Filmworks licensed the anime for distribution in late 2009, having made an announcement July 28. Section23 Films re-released the complete series through a 2-disc set on October 27, 2009. Setting and plot An adaptation of the visual novel, the anime takes place in an alternate reality. The main female characters and their relations are unchanged, but the storyline is unrelated to the game's. The plot follows the perspective of the three sisters and their maid rather than the game's protagonist; all the game's major female characters appear and many of the minor characters are used in supporting or cameo roles. The story centers around the three sisters as they travel through time in a mansion, run a Christmas shop, and search for the dandelion-resembling "popotan". The sisters interact with others and try to improve their situations. The anime suggests that others, including the antagonist Keith, have attempted similar journeys in the past. The anime otherwise covers little backstory, obscuring the reason for why Shizaku, Keith and Mea are associated. The sisters meet Shizaku while traveling through time, who gives them the option to continue journeying or stay in the era they enjoy most; they choose the former. The story ends as they continue traveling through time, leaving unanswered questions concering their final destination and why they were chosen. Their bodies are connected to the mansion where they live, which allows them to travel through time. Their bodies cease to age outside the mansion; even their hair stops growing. They jump five years into the future when traveling through time and always arrive in different places, except for a split-party scenario in which Mai and Mea are left behind. Music The visual novel features two themes by Under17—the opening theme Popotan and ending theme . Petite Ferret provided theme music for each heroine and another song by Under17 for Mii's "Magical Girl Mii" cosplay ( ). Under17 added their theme songs to various editions of the Best of soundtracks along with Popotan Kiss from the radio drama. Except for Magical Girl Mii's theme song, Under17 plays work composed for Popotan on their world tours. Customers who pre-ordered the game received the moe theme songs by Under17 as bonus content. Petite Ferret coincided the visual novel's premiere with the release of a special maxi single containing the anime's vocal theme songs and their instrumental counterparts, otherwise unavailable to listeners. A third Popotan image album based on the visual novel was packaged as a pre-order item with the PS2 port the following year. The anime opens with by Under17 starting with episode two, and the closes with S–U–K–I by Funta. Petite Ferret released two full length albums and one extended play based on the anime in late 2003. The EP, , debuted on August 6, 2003 and featured full versions of the anime's opening and ending themes as well as Gem Stone, an image song collaboration between Under17 and Funta. The first album, It’s A PoPoTime!, contains original character songs by the seiyū and was released November 6, 2003. The second album, Popo Music, comprised the anime's original soundtrack by Osamu Tezuka and was released on the 27th. Radio drama and publications Petit Ferret developed a radio drama named Poporaji, based on a song used in the anime's broadcast premiere DVD, The Secret of the 3 Sisters. The show focused on the three sisters and Mea with their respective seiyū playing their roles. It was broadcast by Osaka Broadcasting Corporation in two segments; the first ran from April to September 2003 and the second from October to December 2003. TBS Radio rebroadcast the drama later in its debut week. Petit Ferret announced on January 22, 2004 that Poporaji would be replayed on BEAT NetRadio on Bandai Visual's website and compiled into two CDs, and Poporaji Popoi CD2. Sasami Uachiruda and SPIRITE wrote and illustrated two novels, entitled and published by Softgarage on June 20 and August 22, 2002. These novels follow the plot of the series, involving all notable characters and combining their personal storylines. Magazine Z published a two-part Popotan manga series by Yūjiro Izumi whose story revolved around the three sisters. The manga was released in two volumes on December 12, 2003 and August 23, 2004. Two Popotan reference books have been released— , published by Petit Ferret and SoftBank Publishing, and distributed by Raspberry Books; and by Air Publications. The Popotan Visual Fan Book featured a new side-story printed in western format.The book is printed to be read from left to right. Traditional Japanese writing is written from right to left. Kadokawa Shoten published an art book for the series entitled . Popotan illustrations also appear in . A fan book by for the television series was released March 5, 2003, entitled and containing a Microsoft Windows CD-ROM with extra content. Reception and sales Visual novel Popotan visual novels released by Petit Ferret enjoyed strong initial sales. PCNews' national rating of bishōjo games listed Popotan's initial CD-ROM release at ninth place around one-and-a-half months after its release; it stayed on the charts another half-month at twenty-first. It returned six months after release for a brief stay at forty-sixth shortly before the fan disc was released. The DVD-ROM re-release rose to twenty-fourth in overall sales one month after its debut. The fan disc's release propelled it to eleventh among the most sold bishōjo games within one month. The PS2 port Oshiete! Popotan received an aggregate score rating of 5.5 / 10. The visual novel featured a dance in its opening that became an Internet phenomenon. The dance features Mai and Mii swinging their hips sideways while holding their hands near the sides of their hands and flapping them, as if making a "goodbye" motion. Internet users set the dance to a sped-up chorus of the song Caramelldansen by Caramell. The scene's popularity helped the Popotan franchise and Caramell attain a cult following. The dance is performed by individuals (especially in Japan) at anime conventions, in advertising, video games and other unrelated anime. The popularity of Popotan in Japan brought seiyū Momoi Haruko and her band Under17 to prominence. Anime The first English Popotan DVD met mixed reviews in the United States. Anime Jump gave it 1 and a 1/2 stars, stating that beyond the pretty pictures, "it is created specifically to sell DVDs, tiny figurines, and other merchandise to introverted adult men." DVDtalk gave it a final rating of "recommended" and only criticized the bonus content. The reviewer remarked that the first disc "...was full of surprises for even a jaded old reviewer like myself." Anime News Network held mixed attitudes towards the second DVD, citing certain characters and the level of nudity. Its reviewers praised Popotan's storyline, considering it especially complex for a video game-based anime. Popotan has proven notoriously difficult for English reviewers to categorize, leading several to praise its multi-genre style and appeal. Critics who reviewed only the first DVD gave the series more negative marks than those who reviewed it in full. Of the latter, Allmovie gave Popotan 4/5 stars and DVDtalk awarded it "recommended" status, citing the first two discs. Examining the Sentai Filmworks re-release, Theron Martin concurred that the anime improved towards the end despite rushed plot development. He gave the series low marks overall, feeling its quality varied wildly each episode. The level of nudity and its importance to the storyline have been widely debated. Anime Nation feels explicit nudity ruined the Popotan anime, overshadowing its character depth and complex storyline. Anime News Network and Mania agreed that it was excessive; one reviewer from the former likened it to "kiddy porn" and another attributed its re-release to demand for nudity. DVDtalk's reviewers were mixed; one claimed the nude scenes were out-of-place, and another considered them appropriate. Both considered the overall use of nudity to be "minor". Critics have generally praised the animation and Akio Watanabe's character design. Despite chiding the plot, Mark Tools found the character design "memorable"; reviewer Theron Martin disagreed. found praise for his minimalist approach to the score.Osamu Tezuka is a composer of anime music and should not to be confused with Osamu Tezuka, one of the founding Japanese animators. Geneon's voice acting also elicited good reception, credited to Rob Beckwell, Popotan's English voice director. Mii is the only protagonist criticized for her voice acting; reviewers particularly praised Mea's voice. See also * Caramelldansen Notes References ;General * * * ;Specific External links *Petite Ferret's official website *[http://www.bandaivisual.co.jp/popotan/ Popotan anime] at Bandai Visual * Category:2004 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:Eroge Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:2002 video games Category:Popotan (series) es:Popotan ja:ぽぽたん ru:Popotan